<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were roommates by rashomoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657092">and they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomoun/pseuds/rashomoun'>rashomoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining Uchiha Sasuke, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, this is sasuke being so in love with naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomoun/pseuds/rashomoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke sits across his blind date, disbelief written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>he can't believe he's being set up with his long-term roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY! i deleted this but i wrote more!</p><p>this STILL isnt done but! im sure i will finish it, maybe three chapters max!</p><p>i hope u love it!</p><p>have fun reading! </p><p>ps. im a sasuke kinnie :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke couldn't care the <em>fuck</em> less about what he's wearing for the blind date he's going to right now.</p><p> </p><p>Now, you must be thinking on why the hell is this <em>sonofabitch</em>— <em>Uchiha</em>, going to a random date, with no idea who you may be hanging out with (or fucking) or whatsoever, this wasn't his idea.</p><p> </p><p>A blind date never passed by the young Uchiha's head. Not once. Because he's got a little—<em>no</em>, that's an understatement—an <em>embarrassingly</em> huge crush on a certain dumb blonde. And Sasuke concluded he might as well had a thing for dumb blondes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh <em>no</em>, this dumb blonde wasn't just your usual <em>hey-i'm-blonde-and-dumb</em> blonde, it was the sexy, smart, hot as fuck, but still a dumbass typa blonde.</p><p> </p><p>He's got a <em>grammy-award-deserving</em> eight-pack, the natural fucking tan–<em>yes</em>, Sasuke knows it's natural because he's seen it. Sasuke saw everything he needed to come to a conclusion that the blonde was naturally golden. You ask why?</p><p> </p><p>The person he's got a strikingly huge crush on, is his <em>roommate</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes</em>, you've heard that right. The dumb blonde's his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how <em>cliché</em>. How roommates to lovers this is. How sweet it would be if the other would just sleep on the other's bed, like that <em>one</em> trope. How easy it would be to just, live together because you're—well, <em>roommates</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And how easy it would be to just confess your enormous amount of love to them and start dating the other. <em>No</em>, this isn't gonna happen.</p><p> </p><p>It won't be your usual <em>roommates to lovers </em>trope, because that person, might as well be apollo's son, is <em>straight</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>, Sasuke can't even believe it. Just thinking about it makes Sasuke's head whirl and uncharacteristic giggles erupt from him.</p><p> </p><p>To put it simply, his roommate was straight as a <em>rod</em>. Like impossibly straighter than Justin Bieber. It was just embarrassing to have a crush on a straight, blonde man.</p><p> </p><p><em>Naruto Uzumaki. </em>The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Probably the most heterosexual man Sasuke knew in his whole nineteen years of living.</p><p> </p><p>Well, as for Naruto's fashion, he wore fits that Sasuke found—<em>er</em>, somewhat <em>hot</em>. the first time Sasuke met Naruto, which was when Naruto moved in the dorms, Sasuke, in all his smart mind, thought Naruto was <em>gay</em>. The Uchiha thinks the Uzumaki might par on his fashion style, the one he takes pride in, but would never admit.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke can't blame himself for the way his heart skipped a beat when Naruto flashed his pretty smile while introducing himself as Sasuke's roommate. Sasuke can't blame himself for being so invested on being more approachable so Naruto could talk to him more about his problems. Sasuke <em>can't</em> blame himself for falling in love with his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>But, as much as Sasuke loved being in love, Naruto was straight, and he can't do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>The night Sasuke start to know Naruto was straight, was when he was in the shower and heard Naruto's sweet voice saying a woman's name.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sakura-chan</em>, he said. Sasuka had to turn off the shower to hear what was coming out of Naruto's mouth. This was so uncharacteristic of Sasuke, but he couldn't help it. <em>Was it a sin to be curious?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sakura-chan, come on! Let's grab a drink tomorrow, yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke walked closer to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Sakura-chan is the best! Mwah-mwah!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mhm! I love you, bye!"</em>
</p><p>Sasuke heard Naruto hang up the phone with a happy hum.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a bit weird of Sasuke to flat out ask someone's sexuality when they just moved in a week ago, so Sasuke didn't. Sasuke also wasn't that much into Naruto.</p><p> </p><p><em>yet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Sasuke wasn't exactly fond of relationships. He had few boyfriends which he can count and remember easily. Like the guy named <em>Ray</em> that was his seatmate from his Algebra class he hooked up on cause he was bored, or the guy from the café he usually orders the same drink that the guy memorized it. Sasuke found it cute that the guy would just give him his drink before he even say his order.</p><p> </p><p>But Sasuke hated it when they get clingy. so off he goes.</p><p> </p><p>Months passed by and as Sasuke expected, he grew fond of Naruto. He loved the mornings when he wakes up first, <em>which he always almost does</em>, and sees Naruto sprawled on the bed with his shirt hiked up that shows a tattoo that formed like a seal you can find in animes. Sasuke found it sexy.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke loved the evenings where he'd stay up all night for his exam the next day and Naruto would keep him company by sleeping late. Sasuke asks why and Naruto answers him with you'd feel lonely. Sasuke insists Naruto should just sleep on his normal sleeping hours than staying up for him, but Naruto protests. Sasuke made a clear point that whatever Naruto does he is still by Sasuke's side and Sasuke wouldn't feel lonely because they are, yet again— <em>roommates</em>.</p><p> </p><p>One thing Sasuke knew about Naruto was that he was so fucking <em>stubborn</em>, sometimes Sasuke couldn't stand his bratty attitudes especially when he acts so childish Sasuke left him alone in the department store.</p><p> </p><p>One might be asking how sasuke is so sure naruto is the most heterosexual man Sasuke Uchiha knew, Sasuke can answer that.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke might be psychoanalyzing things but the second thing he knew about Naruto was that he was far from homosexuality. Sasuke respects that.</p><p> </p><p><em>Evidence</em>? He saw Naruto hooking up with women in clubs whenever he calls him to pick him up. most of the women, <em>beautiful women</em>, Sasuke adds, were all on Naruto's table, giggling at whatever nonsense naruto spews.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke successfully puts Naruto on his bed after a painstakingly long trip from the club to their dorms, with Naruto's eyes closed but his mouth whispering the woman's name he hears him say almost everyday.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn't ask for Sasuke's—<em>er</em>, <em>type</em>. sasuke was obviously not the type to be very open with his sexuality and what type of person that the Uchiha finds interesting. Though sasuke isn't closed about it either. Naruto just never <em>asks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha thinks he just doesn't care, or Naruto is being respectful and Sasuke hopes it's the latter. But a little, dark corner of his mind tells him that Naruto secretly likes him but is too dumb and scared to do something about it, Sasuke laughs and shrugs it off.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke isn't one for feelings, but he is so ass deep in this still-developing crush for Naruto. Sasuke had tried many attempts to maybe, <em>hopefully</em> scrap off a percent of his feelings towards the blonde.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Like acknowledging his classmate is actually his type so he can further develop a crush and completely forget naruto, or downloading Tinder and using his most—<em>good looking</em>, karin states—selfie as his Tinder profile. the hardest sasuke ever attempted on his mission to <em>Forget The Uzumaki</em> was to ignore the Uzumaki.</p><p> </p><p>That shit was fucking hard. Naruto probably snatches another <em>most ____ person Sasuke Uchiha knew in his nineteen years of living award</em> as he <em>is</em> the most talkative fucking person Sasuke Uchiha knew.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto would arrive in the dorm and start spewing shit like how he <em>stepped on dog's shit when he ran late to his chemistry class</em>, Naruto was about to step in the room when Sasuke motioned him to stop and gave him a glare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I fucking swear if you didn't clean your—"</em>
</p><p>naruto cuts him off<em>, "fuck no! i literally ran late on my chemistry class so i can wash my shoes in the male's restroom!"</em></p><p>As to even make Sasuke believe him, which Sasuke already does, Naruto takes off his shoe where he apparently stepped on the dog shit, and shows it to Sasuke. spinning it around to show that <em>see</em>, <em>there is no dog shit!</em></p><p>Sasuke's heart flutters, as all Naruto is, messy and clumsy, he is—again, another award—the most considerate person sasuke knew.</p><p>He couldn't stop the smile that spreads his cheeks wide, but he was too lucky that naruto was closing his eyes, a habit from him when he gets a little upset.</p><p>
  <em>"Get me in the fucking room! i want to take a bath, Sas!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I SWEAR i will finish this . the blind date madness comes the next ch ;) </p><p>again, ty for reading!<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>